Turn Back Time
by Skylark Renalds
Summary: A new shapeshifter in town...a new found love for Spike?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Turn Back Time AUTHOR: Gemma Buckley DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. own all characters (except Skylark who is the author's own creation). R Kelly owns the lyrics to "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time". Staind own the lyrics to "Outside". SETTING: After the end of season 4 - Adam has been defeated.  
  
Spike sat in his crypt mulling things over. The botched science experiment; Adam had been killed by the Slayer. And he had not been staked. Big plus there. Spike took a drag on his cigarette and stood up. It was dusk and the sun had just set. He walked out into the graveyard and sensed that everything was quiet in his part. He knew that Buffy would be patrolling so he decided to go to a remote part of the graveyard where there weren't many graves. Therefore less likely for vamps to rise and less likely for Spike to bump into Buffy. As he strolled through the undergrowth, Spike thought about all the misgivings of the past year. Returning to Sunnydale with Harmony to find the Gem of Amara and failing. 'Nothing unusual' Spike thought glumly. Being caught by the Initiative and having a chip planted in his brain. 'Bloody Government poofs'. Nearly staking himself over the fact he couldn't kill humans anymore. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' Sneaking into the Initiative to gain information for the Scoobies on them and Adam. 'And receiving no gratitude!' Siding with Adam in the hope he would get the chip out of his head. 'Never did it even after all the hard work I went to!' Yes it had certainly been an eventful year. Spike sat himself on a gravestone and took out another cigarette. His vampire senses alerted him that an unfamiliar presence was in the vicinity. He sat still waiting for the creature to show itself. It wasn't human, that much Spike could tell. The bushes rustled and a tall, beautiful woman emerged. Spike could definitely admit he was shocked. This woman was stunning. She had long; dark hair with read streaks at the front. Her eyes were dark and penetrating. She wore black leather trousers with black boots similar to Spike's own. She had a tight, black leather top that showed off her impressive cleavage. She wore no heavy makeup, just a little light eyeshadow and lip-gloss to enhance her natural beauty. Spike could tell that this woman was old. Old as he even older maybe but there was no trace of it shown on her features. She smiled to reveal perfect, gleaming white teeth. When she spoke, her accent was a soft English one with an American twang. "Hello. Never thought I'd find anybody lurking this far in the shadows". Spike shrugged and stood up. "Surely a feller's entitled to a little alone time?" The stranger smiled again. "Indeed. Forgive me I have forgotten my manner's". She held out a perfectly manicured hand. "My name is Skylark". Spike took Skylark's hand and shook it. "Spike" he said simply. "Ah the famous William the Bloody, yes I'd heard you were in these parts still". Spike raised his eyebrows. "You've heard of me then". Skylark laughed, a gentle laugh that flowed like water. Spike had to admit he was quite taken with this woman. "How could I not, hanging around with the Scurge of Europe, Angelus". Spike frowned. "Oops did I mention the dreaded 'A' word?" Spike shrugged again and stubbed out his cigarette, crumpling it under his boot. "Have to admit we used to hang out a lot but when he got all 'soul happy' he forgot his family and buggered off to America". Spike jolted remembering he had used the same words as Drusilla when they had first found out. "Ah but I've heard you cannot harm humans yourself". "Yeah but mine is through force, not choice". Spike looked at Skylark with an amused looked on his face. "You do know a fair bit". Skylark flashed that gorgeous smile of hers again and said, "I get around". Spike eyed her. "I bet you do". Still smiling, Skylark took a twenty from the back pocket of her trousers. "Why don't we discuss this further over a drink?" Spike looked at the twenty, then looked at Skylark. "Sure. Why the hell not. Got nothin' better to do". And so the two trekked off towards The Bronze. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So your telling me you're a shapeshifter?" Spike asked incredulous. "And you're 300 years old?" Skylark nodded and drained the rest of her smernoff ice. "That about sums it up". Spike shook his head in disbelief and swigged his beer. "So why the hell did you come to Sunnydale?" Skylark looked down and inspected her fingernails. "In Shapeshifter lore, it states that every single shapeshifter in the world is destined to have a soulmate, whether it be another shapeshifter or a human. I have reasons to believe that my soulmate is in Sunnydale and so I have come looking for him." "How long have you been looking for him?" Spike asked, getting more interested and fascinated by this woman by the minute. "Ever since I first became a shapeshifter, basically after my initiation ceremony". Skylark indicated Spike's now empty beer bottle. "Another?" Spike nodded and watched this extraordinary woman glide to the bar and order their drinks. Spike could feel familiar eyes boring into him and turned around to see Buffy and her "scoobie" gang entering the club. Skylark returned with the drinks and followed his gaze. "Oh she's a pretty one indeed". Spike turned back and shook his head. "Where ever I go she's bloody there, haunting me!" Skylark raised her eyebrows. "I take it you're not particularly fond of this woman then?" She asked, setting the drinks on the table. Spike grumbled. "Sodding Slayer's always threatening to stake me". 'Ah the Slayer' thought Skylark and made a mental note. "Forget her" she said aloud, "here have a drink". Spike took his beer and gulped down half the contents. The steady beat of Blink 182 had finished and R Kelly's "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time" came on. "I love this song, it's so calming". Skylark sighed and looked dreamingly into the distance. Spike cleared his throat. "Well.uh.would you like to dance?" he asked tentatively. Skylark snapped back to reality and beamed. She nodded and Spike held out his hand, which she took. As soon as Skylark fell into Spike's arms and felt them enclose her, she knew this was the one.  
  
"How could I ever let you slip away? Never knowing I'd be singing this song someday. And now I'm sinking, Sinking to rise no more. Ever since you closed the door."  
  
As both Spike and Skylark swayed to the music, both of them blocked out everything except each other and the music. Spike even failed to notice Buffy, Riley, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all staring at him in shock.  
  
"If I could turn back the hands of time, Then my darling you would be mine. If I could turn, turn back the hands of time, Then darling you'd, you'd still be mine."  
  
Sinking, sinking further and further into each other blissfully unaware of the couples surrounding them.  
  
"Funny, funny how time goes by, And blessings are made in a wink of an eye. Oh why oh why oh why? Should one have to go on suffering? When everyday I pray, Please come back to me"  
  
Skylark sighed in contempt and Spike hugged her closer. He felt happier now than he had when he was with Dru. It seemed so strange as he had only just met this woman and she seemed to have this powerful hold on him.  
  
"And if I could turn, Turn back the hands of time. Then my darling you would be mine. If I could turn, Turn back the hands of time. Then my darling you'd still be mine."  
  
After all those years searching she had finally found him. Her soulmate. Her one true love. Skylark moved her hands up and placed her arms around Spike's neck and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"And you had enough love for the both of us, And I, I did you wrong, I admit I did. And now I'm facing the rest of my life alone."  
  
Spike moved his hands up aswell and placed them on the small of her back. He lifted his head and stroked her smooth, silky hair. Buffy and the gang still stared on in disbelief.  
  
"Woah if I could turn, Turn back the hands of time, Then my darling you would be mine. Oh if I could turn, Turn back the hands of time, Then my darling you'd still be mine."  
  
Skylark raised her head and looked deep into Spike's eyes and he looked into hers. Their gazes firmly locked, Spike leant in and kissed Skylark's lips tenderly. He moved his hands down to her waist.  
  
"Oh I'd never hurt you, Never do you wrong. And never leave aside, Turn back the hands of time."  
  
Skylark kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair. Finally drawing apart, Spike smiled and Skylark smiled back. Pulling her close again, Spike rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.  
  
"If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall, Then I'd come to realise, I love you, love you, love you. If I could turn back those hands."  
  
As the song ended, slowly both Spike and Skylark drifted back to reality amid stares from kids close by. Without saying a word, Spike took Skylark's hand and led her back to the table. They sat and stared at each other. "Well that was an interesting experience," Spike said, finally. Skylark merely nodded and smiled shyly. As they both sat in silence and drank their drinks, neither one took their eyes off the other. With both of their drinks now empty, Spike stood up and took out a cigarette. "I dunno 'bout you but I could do with some fresh air". Skylark stood with Spike and followed him out past Buffy and outside to the alley behind the Bronze. Buffy glared at Spike when they strolled by. "I wonder where he picked up that slut, and how hard I have to kill her". Riley closed his hand over Buffy's. "Hey, do ya think maybe we could leave of the slaying and Spike topic's for one night?" Buffy looked at Riley and smiled. "I'm sorry, my bad. From now on, no more Spike or slaying talk". "Who does that big mooch think he is coming in here with his honey and getting all smoochy anyway?" Xander remarked. He looked at the rest of the gang. "Sorry". "Well the guy's entitled to some romance even if she is a bloodthirsty vampire!" Anya said, picking up her soda. "Annnn!" Xander jerked his head in Buffy and Riley's direction. "What?" She looked at the rest of the gang. "What!?"  
  
Spike leant against the wall and lit his cigarette. Skylark leant with him and took out her special silver lighter. "Could I have one of your smoke's?" Spike raised his eyebrows but got her one out anyway. Skylark thanked him and lit up. "Maybe it's just me looking for things that aint there, but when you mentioned Angel earlier you got this.look in your eye". Skylark smiled. "Observant aren't you? Well.I'll tell you. One of my best friends' had a brother who used to come in drunk most nights always rambling on about how many girls he'd had that night. Know what his name was? It was Liam. And this Liam never even knew she existed so when he came home a monster he didn't realise he hadn't killed ALL the family". Spike blinked but said nothing. After a while Spike frowned. "But Angel always said he killed his sister". He looked at Skylark and saw her eyes grow misty. She sniffed. "He met his sister later on in life and he almost killed her, luckily she escaped with her life. With a little help from me." "But how can she still be alive? Is she a vampire?" "No, she met up with a Gypsy clan and they blessed her, or cursed her depends how you look at it, with immortality". Spike shook his head. "I can't bloody believe it! God after all this time and he was lying!" Spike looked at Skylark and saw that she had become quite upset. But he couldn't help prying. "Where is she now?" "I don't know, I think she took of to L.A because she'd heard he was there.I haven't heard from her and I'm worried.I'm sorry I can't talk about this now.I.I had better get going". Skylark abruptly stood up straight and walked off. Spike shook his head and watched her slowly drift away into the darkness. 'Strange woman' he thought, taking a drag on his cigarette. He was rather disturbed that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the mysterious Skylark. By the time he had finished his cigarette and dropped the stub, he found himself wishing he was with her.  
  
Back at her motel, Skylark felt exactly the same. As she lay on her bumpy bed, her mind was spinning from the thoughts of Spike. She had discovered her soul mate. Yet she felt something wasn't quite right. Something was missing she knew it was important but she couldn't quite put finger on it. Skylark's mind was still humming as she dozed off into a deep sleep with Spike filled dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Spike" Giles murmured as he flicked through a dusty volume dedicated to shapeshifter's. "Alright I'll tell you again for the bloody hundredth time. I met this woman right, we danced and we kissed right and it felt like.I dunno.like I should be with this woman for the rest of my un-life". Spike paced up and down the room. This had been bothering him ever since he had left The Bronze last night. In the end Spike had decided to consult Giles, which meant taking a morning walk. "You said that about Dru" Buffy grumbled as she picked at her fingernails. She was annoyed that Spike had interrupted her morning slayer-watcher talk. All right slayer-ex-watcher-who-still-helped-a-lot talk. Spike threw her a look that could've curdled milk and turned back to Giles, who said, "Now you say she had told you earlier that she was a shapeshifter and she was in Sunnydale looking for her soulmate?" Spike nodded. Giles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Spike added, "she knew some serious stuff about Angel too". He took great pleasure in watching Buffy visibly stiffen. "Like what?" Buffy asked in a sharp tone. Spike grinned. "Oh I dunno stuff about his sister, how he killed his family". Buffy shuddered and Spike grinned again. Giles looked up. "Good Lord". Both Spike and Buffy looked round at him and he cleared his throat. "Well in this particular volume it states that.uh.well all shapeshifter's have one true soulmate and when they are with this 'soulmate', they experience feelings such as the ones you were describing, Spike". "But Spike's a vampire, he doesn't have a soul!" Buffy exclaimed. "First prize for the Most Obvious Exclamation of the Year award goes to.Buffy Summers!" Spike growled. Giles nodded, "yes that is true, however from what Spike' told us this Skylark has been looking for her soulmate ever since her initiation ceremony. That's almost 300 years ago. And it's possible that Skylark's soulmate is William, formally Spike when he was human." Giles looked at Spike and Buffy did likewise. "Therefore this could be providing the proof that vampires still have some little part of their former self in them". Spike sniffed and looked indignant. "Well their sure aint no William left in me, I can tell you straight!" Giles sighed. "Spike, don't you see, there must be for Skylark to be in love with you and for you to be soulmate's". Buffy giggled and Spike glared at her. Giles shut the dusty volume he had been reading and placed it back in its rightful place on the shelf. Spike sat down on the couch and put his feet on Giles' coffee table. Giles cleared his throat and eyed Spike's muddy boots on his antique mahogany table. Spike rolled his eyes and got up. "S'ppose I'd better be getting back to my crypt anyway. Dun't want word getting out I'm hanging round with the slayer". Spike strode to the door and lifted his duster over his head. "I heard word had already gotten out" Buffy chided. Spike scowled and stormed off into the morning sun. Buffy turned back to Giles, but before she could open her mouth there came the sound of sizzling and cursing before the front door banged shut. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody Slayer" Spike grumbled as he gulped down his beer later on in The Bronze. "Has a way of getting under my skin she has". "That's what their supposed to do", a familiar voice said behind him. Spike turned to see Skylark grinning at him. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Spike shook his head and indicated the empty bar stool next to him. Skylark sat in it. Spike asked the burning question. "So what happened to you last night." Skylark shrugged. "Had to be somewhere. Anyway, I saw you taking your morning jog today. Isn't that a bit dangerous for you?" Skylark was just as stunning as ever. This time she wore a heavy Celtic cross around her neck. Her hair had been pulled back off her face into a high ponytail, to reveal beautiful high cheekbones. Her red streaks still hung down, framing her heart-shaped face. She ruined the image by frowning. "What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?" Her fingers flew up to her face, giving it a close inspection. Spike watched amused. Finally, he said, "nah, just enjoying the view". Skylark blushed and looked away. "Listen about the other night." Skylark raised her hand and Spike stopped in mid-sentence. "I just want to listen to this song". She closed her eyes and swayed to the music. It was Staind's "Outside". Spike found it rather depressing but Skylark seemed to like it so he stayed silent.  
  
"And you, bring me to my knees again, All the times, I had to beg you please - in vain. All the times, that I felt insecure, For you and I leave my burdens at the door".  
  
Now Skylark had her eyes open again and Spike felt himself drowning in them. She stared at him but didn't blink, he felt like she was looking deep into his still-beating heart, wondering whether he could truly love.  
  
"But I'm on the outside I'm looking in, I can see through you, see your true colours. Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me. I can see through you, see to the real you."  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt like he was under the Third Degree or something similar. Still Skylark had not blinked and her whole body was rigid.  
  
"All the times that I felt like this won't end, It's for you. And I taste what I could never have; it was from you All the times that I've cried, my intentions, full of pride. But I waste more time than anyone."  
  
Their gazes were once locked again and so intense were they that both Spike and Skylark were quivering in anticipation.  
  
"But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in. I can see through you, see your true colours. Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me. I can see through you, see to the real you".  
  
Eyes boring into him, eyes boring into her. Neither able to tear their eye's from the other. Fingertips almost touching, faces inches away. Heavy breathing from her, no breathing from him.  
  
"All the times that I've cried, All this wasted; it's all inside. And I feel all this pain stuffed it down. It's back again and I lie here in bed. All alone, I can't mend - but I feel Tomorrow will be okay".  
  
Inching closer by the minute, lips almost touching now. Hands clasped in each other's, finally their lips meet. Sheer pleasure, nothing else matters now. Everything is forgotten.  
  
"But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in. I can see through you, see your true colours. Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me I can see through you, see to the real you."  
  
In each other's arms, Spike and Skylark enclosed in each other's scent. The rest of the world doesn't exist and all that matters is them. They stayed that way for at least another two songs until a bustling young couple barging their way to the bar disrupted them. Spike grunted and stood out of their way, guiding Skylark who was still in his arms. She didn't seem to notice the disruption and continued to hold on to Spike. He led her outside and down the street. He had almost gotten back to his crypt when Skylark started to bring herself back to reality. She murmured something and blinked. She looked up into Spike's icy cool eyes and smiled. He smiled back and they walked the rest of the way in silence, arm in arm. When they were in Spike's crypt; Skylark slumped on the couch and put her feet up on it. Spike raised his eyebrow but said nothing and seated himself opposite Skylark. They looked at each other for ages, until Spike cleared his throat and spoke. "I uh.spoke to one of my mate's today.who's kinda knowledgeable in.things." And he went on to tell Skylark all what Giles had told him, neatly leaving out the parts of him embarrassing himself. Skylark listened intently, fascinated by how much this so-called "friend" knew. She could tell Spike wasn't telling her everything, but she let it go. When he had finished, Spike watched for her reaction, she merely smiled. Suddenly Buffy burst in. "Spike it's not often you'll hear me say this but I need your help". Spike sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "It wouldn't kill you to knock once in a while. Well it might.eventually" and he gave Buffy a hard look. "Not unless you're getting that chip out of your head any time soon and anyway I don't have time for niceties. So your GUEST will have to leave". She turned to Skylark. "No offence but I have a thing about sluts". "Remind you too much of yourself, I suppose" Spike grumbled. Skylark smiled and stood up. She held out her hand and said, "My name's Skylark. And you must be the world-renowned Buffy Summers". Buffy eyed her suspiciously but could tell she was being genuine so she took her hand and shook it. "Yeah I'm Buffy, the slayer!" She emphasised the last part and Skylark laughed. Buffy frowned and took a double take at Skylark. "Wait a minute, you're that shapeshifter aren't you?" "Ah so you've heard about me". Skylark looked at Spike. "So is this your "knowledgeable friend""? "Nah she was just there when I was talking. Has to know all my private business does Slutty". Buffy ignored Spike and continued to look at Skylark. Spike waved his hand in front of Buffy's face. "You were saying you were wanting my help? Say where's lover boy tonight? What's the matter he dump you?" Spike grinned. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just shows how much you know. In fact I've given him the night off, lad's night out kinda thing." "And I wasn't invited!? I'm hurt!" Spike looked mock shocked. "But that was before I stumbled across a vamp nest. Plus this nest just so happens to be nearer to your crypt than the Bronze." Buffy gave Spike a hard look. Spike sighed, "fine but Skylark's tagging along whether you like it or not". 


End file.
